The Way It Sometimes Happens
by jojospn
Summary: Pre series for Dean Winchester's birthday. Alone in a bar on his birthday, Dean gets the one gift he's always wanted.


**The Way It Sometimes Happens**

"Happy birthday, Jess!"

The young blonde grinned as she threw back her shot, grimacing slightly as the alcohol burned along her throat. She'd had her share of drinks before today, her twenty-first birthday, but mostly they had been beer, or mixed with cola. None of the really hard stuff for Jessica Moore. But her college buddies had been eager to bring her to the campus watering hole, despite the fact that technically, January 24th was a Monday. Fortunately, the young woman's earliest class the next morning was at noon, freeing her up for the hangover her friends most certainly were hoping she'd acquire.

The only one who seemed to be quiet that night was Jess' boyfriend, Sam Winchester. Of course, the young man wore a smile throughout the night, buying her drinks, exchanging gifts and cake earlier. This was her day, and there was no way that he was about to ruin it for her. But January 24th was also Dean's birthday, and the thought made him want to hide in a corner and get, to be blunt, shitfaced. He hadn't seen his older brother since that August night nearly four years earlier, and their parting had been far from pleasant. But Sam still missed his older brother. He closed his eyes, remembering Dean's own twenty-first birthday. He'd also ordered the hard stuff; tequila, Jack Daniels… and had tossed them back easily, having been drinking that stuff already for a few years. Sam had laughed at him, teased that he would be an alcoholic if he kept it up. "Nah," Dean had replied as he signaled the bartender for another round. "M' body's a temple, Sammy. Bottom's up!" And he had downed half a bottle of beer before Sam could even comment.

Sam sighed, ordered a beer. In the corner, Jess was talking with a friend from her psych class, head thrown back as she laughed at something the young woman had said. She was having a great time, and for that Sam was grateful. The last thing he wanted to do was spoil his girlfriend's birthday with his sour mood. He'd thought he'd done a decent job at hiding it from her; he'd been happy at her reaction to the earrings he'd bought her, had felt no sadness when he'd taken her to her favourite restaurant for dinner after her last class. But the minute he'd walked into the bar, all Sam Winchester could think of was his older brother, laughing and flirting with the ladies, or hustling pool.

Finishing his beer, Sam pulled out his cell, scrolled through his contact list, debating whether or not to just suck it up and call his brother. God knew he wanted to. But for all he knew Dean wanted nothing to do with him; or was hurt on a hunt and in the hospital, or God willing… Pushing the negative thoughts aside, Sam ordered another beer, secretly hoping that his stubborn older brother would be the one calling _him._

XXX

Dean sat alone in the bar, a glass of Jack on the rocks in his hand. The place was surprisingly busy for a Monday night, a group of college kids hanging out at the other end. Dean sighed, finishing his drink, thinking about Sam for what seemed like the hundredth time since getting up this morning. He'd just finished a case very near his brother's current stomping grounds; was actually just minutes from the Stanford University campus. A half a dozen times that day Dean had considered dropping in for a visit, or even just give him a call. A few times he'd actually dialed the number, ready to hit send. But every time, a voice in the back of his head would tell him to back off. Sam needed this; his chance to be normal, no matter how much it hurt that he'd run off to college all those years earlier with little, to no warning. Or how much it upset him that he'd never even bothered to call on his damn birthday, despite knowing damn well that he'd had the same problem calling Sam every May 2nd.

Across the room, a young blonde accepted a drink from one of her friends, laughing as the group clinked glasses and she downed a generous swallow. The girl was gorgeous, dressed in close fitting jeans and sequined, black sweater; someone he'd consider bringing back to his motel under normal circumstances. But tonight wasn't one of those days. Turning away from the group, Dean raised his hand and signaled the bartender for another.

XXX

A few times Sam returned to the group, once again pasting on the fake smile for Jessica's sake. He wasn't sure if his girlfriend was buying the act; she was far from stupid, even when buzzed, bordering on drunk. She was well aware that she shared a birthday with her boyfriend's estranged older brother, and respected the fact that occasionally, he would start to feel a little down, generally at night. Of course, it bothered her that Sam was so upset, more for his sake than her own, and usually was willing to provide a little distraction. And this year, she had her friends to keep her spirits up when her plus one decided to get a little moody. But Sam still knew how unfair it would be for him to ruin her special day. And so he felt grateful when around midnight, when Jess told Sam that her girlfriends wanted to take her out for drinks, no guys allowed, he didn't object. He gave her a gentle kiss, told her to have fun, and waved as the small group left the bar, promising to be back by three.

"Hey Sam, a few of us were thinking of hitting a few at The Old Pro if you're up for it." Brady, one of Sam's good buddies, was just finishing up his beer and heading for the exit.

"No thanks, think I'm just going to finish up this one and go home."

Brady playfully rolled his eyes. "You need to relax, Sam. You're only in college so long, may as well make the most of it. God knows this guy does," playfully jabbing another of his friends on the shoulder. Another round of laughter as the young man in question returned the favor. 

"I know. I'm a bore," Sam smiled. "I don't think getting plastered on a Monday night is a good time."

"Suit yourself. See you in class tomorrow, man."

Sam waited until the group had finally left before finally plopping, exhausted, at the bar, once again pulling out his cell phone. For a minute or so he toyed with the idea again, hating himself for being so chicken shit to just call his brother on his birthday. _Fuck it,_ he finally told himself, tapping on Dean's name on the contact list and dialing before he lost his nerve.

And jumped when he heard his brother's phone ringing nearby.

XXX

The sound of his phone ringing surprised Dean. He was even more shocked to see the name displayed on the caller ID.

"Sam?" Trying not to sound too excited, but unable to contain the joy in his voice. It was a little last minute; a few minutes before midnight, but his brother had called him for the first time in years. And so he was more than a little disappointed to hear nothing on the other end of the line.

"Sam?" This time with a hint of anxiety in his voice. Was he hurt? Why else would he call and not answer, unless he was physically unable to make it to the phone. There was no sign of struggle at the other end, but still…

And then, that voice, sounding so close, as if he were standing nearby.

"Dean?"

At first, he thought he was hearing things. Sure, he was in a college town, and in a college bar, but the odds of running in to his pain in the ass little brother were slim to none, especially on a Monday night. And so, Dean had dismissed it, went back to his rather one sided phone conversation. And then, a tap on his right shoulder.

"Dean! What are you doing here?"

This time, there was no mistaking it. There was his freakishly tall, pain in the ass little brother, standing right there. Had actually called him, and had probably heard his phone ringing. But the logistics didn't matter to Dean Winchester. With a smile, he quickly pulled his brother in for a hug, tapping him affectionately on the back.

"I could ask the same as you. You're at a bar on a Monday night? That's not the Sam Winchester I know. He's the Geek Boy who'd be in bed by now. Or doing homework and shit."

"It's my girlfriend's birthday," Sam began without thinking, and immediately regretted his choice of words at seeing his brother's grin falter slightly. "I know, man. I wanted to call. But didn't think you wanted to hear from me, after… well, you know."

At this, Dean relaxed. Of course, Sam's avoidance was chalked up to his own regarding Sam's birthday. Miscommunication. "You know I wasn't pissed at you, Sammy. I won't lie and tell you I was happy you left, but I was damn proud of you. Still am." Dean's eyes were growing suspiciously moist, and he quickly ordered a few more drinks. For a few moments, they enjoyed their beers in silence, before Sam finally spoke up. "You really mean that? You're proud of me?"

Dean stared at his brother, dumbfounded. "Of course I'm proud, Sam. You got into Stanford. Full ride. Not everyone can pull that off. You work your ass off. No doubt on the Dean's List. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought I was kind of a disappointment, you know. Breaking away from the family business…" Sam trailed off, pealing absently on the bottle's wrapping.

"Well, that's bull. Anyway, enough of that talk, dude. It's my birthday and I kinda want to have some drinks." He finished the beer, flashed one of his goofy grins. "Whaddaya say, Sammy?"

"How about some food instead, huh? Don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry and I know a place down the street. My treat."

"Sure, sounds good," Dean nodded, getting up from his chair and pulling a wad of bills from his wallet. "Not one to turn down free food." As they left the dingy bar and stepped into the cool of the night, the elder Winchester suddenly spoke up, a smirk on his face. "Hey Sammy, does your girlfriend happen to be a hot blonde?"

Sam playfully smacked Dean on the arm, laughing. It felt good, like the old days when it was just him and his brother. The two talked and laughed all the way to the nearby diner, shared hunting stories over burgers like old times. Both knew that this would only be for one night; that by tomorrow, Mary Winchester's firstborn would be back on the road. The phone calls would be just as infrequent, the visits practically nonexistent. But when Dean finally made it back to his motel near dawn, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
